gabtoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kitten Triplets
The Kitten Triplets is a upcoming franchise that will be animated by GabToons Inc.. Development Origins In late 2014, M.O.A Productions made a concept for a show, Kitten Kalo, a show that succeeded a scrapped concept, CD-ROM Cats by Rodrigo Sanchez. Kitten Kalo originally had a plot similar to another upcoming upcoming franchise, but the entire idea was later scrapped because of ANDY's plot at the time. In 2016, M.O.A was thinking to give the ideas and the show to someone, so he and Gabriel where having discussion to revive the series with different concepts, designs and a name, and added a new character, Bart the dog, to the cannon. In April 9, 2017, Gabriel had hired a new voice actor and animator SuperCoolerMan, and he's gonna voice Bart the Dog. In September 30, 2017, after the split between GabToons Inc. and The Gabrielpika Animation Studios, The Kitten Triplets's production company was switched to GabToons Inc. along with a new co-producer bOnage Animation Studios joining the production until January 2018, when GabToons Inc. acquired its other properties from The Gabrielpika Animation Studios making all GabToons related products including The Kitten Triplets being separated from The Gabrielpika brand, M.O.A Productions, and QWE Holdings which bOnage Animation Studios officially dropped as a co-producer of The Kitten Triplets and all other GabToons franchises. Plot Bart's owner drop his real family near the road, his family where trying to get to the other side of the road, but it was too late they got run over, Bart was staying in the basket because he was scared that he'll get run over. The owner notice that all of his puppies, and his dogs have disappeared, so the owner only found Bart on her basket so she decided to canceled the puppy sell, and take care of him. Bart escaped his owner's house to find his family so he finally found the same spot as he was little, so he decided to go to the other side, and he continue to look for them until he fell off to a pipe, and went on water but he was lucky saved by The Kitten Triple's parents. Characters *Bart the dog - Voiced by SuperCoolerMan *Fasty *Stu *Phatunes *Bart's unnamed owner *The Kitten Triple's unnamed parents Trivia *Fasty was originally the main character, until Bart became the main character. *Originally Phatunes was gonna be a middle sibling normal male character until he became a youngest sibling feminine-looking cute kitten. Gallery bart the dog.png fasty.png stu.png phatunes.png SkypePhoto_20160903_22_07_05.jpg|A concept flyer of Kitten Kalo. with (from left to bottom-right) Speedy, Strapi and Pulsi, which later become Fatsy, Stu and Phatunes. Other languages/Alternative Names *Los Gatito Trillizos (Spanish) *Os Três Gatinhos (Portuguese) *Cica Hármas (Hungarian) *Pisicile Triplete (Romanian) *Trzy Kocięta (Polish) *Tři Koťata (Czech) *De Drie Katten (Dutch) *Les Trois chats (French) *Die Drei Katzen (German) *I Gatti Tripletti (Italian) *Οι τρεις γάτες (Greek) *Три кота (Russian) *子猫トリプレット (Japanese) *세 마리의 새끼 고양이 (Korean) *三只猫 (Chinese) *तीन बिल्ली (Hindi) *القطط الثلاثة (Arabic) *חתולי השלושה (Hebrew)